It is the purpose of this project to determine the incidence of metastatic eye disease in patients with metastatic breast carcinoma as well as to evaluate the effects of irradiation on the eye in patients who have metastatic disease and receive irradiation in conjunction with chemotherapy. The response of choroidal lesions to therapy may serve as a measurable lesion for indication of response elsewhere in the body.